Plan of Attack
by Spyness is the key
Summary: Jasper has decided to attack Annie where it hurts the most. Her heart. He goes after her parents, Dixon, Adrianna and Navid. He has special plans for Silver. Will Annie be able to save her family and friends?


**TITLE: **_Plan of Attack_

**SUMMARY: **_After Annie learned the truth of whom Jasper truly was, and broke up with him. Jasper has decided to give out revenge against Annie. Not on Annie herself physically. But, everyone whom Annie truly cares about. Dixon, Silver, Navid, Adrianna and even her parents. Can Annie and her family and friends stop Jasper in time?  
_

**CATEGORY: **_Family / Friendship/ Hurt/Comfort/ Drama/ Romance/ Angst/ Suspense/ Tragedy/ Crime_

**RATING: **_T_

**PRELUDE**

He vowed revenge deep into his core of a soul that he possed She wasn't going to get away with breaking up with him. He could use the information that she accidently hit his uncle last spring - and took off without reporting it. But, he didn't give a rats ass about his uncle or his death. So, he didn't want to dwell on that little breath part of his personal history. Sides what fun would it be to blackmail her for long? She would just end up going to her parents. Then the matter would be resolved with a few words - and what a little slap on her wrist. Yes, she'll have to face some jail time - but her family would get her off to just community service.

Annie had her preicous friends back in her corner. Once she accepted Naomi's apology - it was like nothing had happened in the past. That all the bad feelings that Naomi had caused Annie all summer and fall was just a moment in time. Annie was back to being her cheerful plastic self. Oh yes, Jasper remembered last year when Annie Wilson had transfrad to West Beverly. He had watched her roaming the halls pressuring that jerk Ethan Ward. Even through Ethan was banging Naomi - and simply every chick whom caught his eyes. Jasper was laughing when Ethan dropped Annie's sorry ass for that girl whom was in the accident with him. Annie than moved onto Naomi's latest flame - that jerk face Liam. Jasper never knew what anyone saw in Liam. He was quite happy when he learned that Liam's step father kicked him out. He wished it had been for longer than the summer.

Jasper had been sitting on the hill when Annie came by in the car that her grandmother had bought her - and her african american adoptive brother, Dixon. He had been smoking a jasper when he noticed his uncle was making his way up the road. Than suddenly Annie had crashed into him and stopped a little ways. He had watched as instead of getting out of the car - she just drove quickly away. He stood up and was about to make his way down to his uncle - when another car came to a halt. He stepped behind a tree and watched as a blond young man - whom turned out to be Teddy - get out of his car and saw after his uncle.

He kept a close eye on Annie moments all summer. Which truly wasn't hard. Due to the cause in fact that Annie was too fucking afraid to come out of her home. Granted she came out of her grandmother's grand and way over done mansion - the day the Wilson's moved to their smaller home. But, than Annie refused to remove herself from the house - expect for the first day of school. Her father - the great Principal Wilson forced her to go to school.

He watched as Naomi shunned her, making Adrianna and Silver to follow her lead. He watched very careful at the painful looks that Annie and Silver shared - as Silver walked beside Naomi. The follower wanna bee - Erin Silver twisting her head for the sight of Annie. The follower wanna bee - Erin Silver whom couldn't find the courage to stand by Annie against all odds. He smirked from where he had been leaning against the roll of lockers. Annie didn't catch sight of him - not at that moment - and not during the sex scandal moment that she found herself in.

It was Annie's own damn fault for getting herself in that situation. Drinking and than deciding to make out with some guy she didn't even know. Too bad the jack ass only took a naked picture - if it was he, than he would have made sure to bang her also.

Annie finally noticed him when his uncle's donation came to light. Oh, Jasper made damn sure that Annie noticed him. He made himself look piteful and upset over the loss of his uncle. He knew that she would come up to him afterwards - he made sure of it. At first she was uneasy with him - but he wormed himself deep into Annie's life by chasing about that jackass whom tried to rape her on the beach. Annie didn't know this - but Jasper paid the guy to treat her that way.

Jasper put on the act of truly caring about Annie - and getting her away from trying to make up with the loser of friends. He fed into her angry with his own. He had her in the pawn of his hands. She was his too do with as he pleased. Than for some unforseen reason she made peace with Dixon. All due to the fact that it was Naomi's slut of a sister, Jenn, whom knocked booties with Liam after prom. He managed to redirect her anger and hurt - that Naomi was the sole reason why she was turned an outcast for the summer and part of the year. She was back in his camp once more.

Until the winter former. That was the night that everything he had worked for up to that point crashed all around him. All due to Adrianna's sudden feeling of honesty. She told Annie that she bought from him. Adrianna destroyed Annie's trust in him. Adrianna will pay dearly for her moment of truth.

Jasper stared at himself in the mirror. "Annie, I'm going to make you pay dearly for making a fool of me." Smirking and glintting. "I won't hurt you physically. But, I will get you where it matters the most. Your heart." He looked sideways where he had taped a 5 X 6 photo of Annie. "I'm going after the people whom matter the most to you. Your parents, brother, Adrianna and Navid. But mostly Silver." His right eye closed. "How much pain will you be in with what I have instore for your best friend, Erin Silver?"

He couldn't wait to find out.

**END OF PRELUDE**


End file.
